


People

by Troodster1972



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troodster1972/pseuds/Troodster1972
Summary: A fluffy exchange between my two favourite ladies.My first attempt at a 100 word drabble.
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	People

They wake, wrapped in each others’ arms on the couch.  
Raffi lifts her head to look into bright blue eyes.

“You know, I really like this. Being with you.”

“Me too.” She receives in reply, with a kiss.

“You’re the first woman I’ve been with.” She confesses.

Seven holds her gaze.

Raffi smiles, wondering whether or not to ask her question.

“Do... you like guys too? Or just women?” 

Cool, metal tipped fingers trail across a smooth dark skinned jawline.

“I like people. And I like you. I really like you”

“I really like you too” Raffi whispers in return.


End file.
